Users of electronic document authoring applications, such as word processor applications, spreadsheet applications, slide presentation applications, email applications, note-taking applications, and the like, often find themselves using the same content across multiple electronic documents. Many users, to reuse blocks of content across documents, will open an older document, select the desired content block, copy it, and paste that content block into a current document. This process requires the user to open multiple documents and for the associated processing resources to be expended to open and maintain multiple electronic documents in active memory. Additionally, this process requires the user to know which document contains the desired content block (or to open multiple documents to search for the desired content block), and does not take into account version control; the user may select an older version of a content block (e.g., from an older document) that may have been superseded (e.g., in a newer document in which the user did not search). Moreover, if content is transferred between different applications (e.g., from a spreadsheet application to a word processor application), additional processing resources may need to be expended to effect the transfer of content.